A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of telephone apparatus and more particularly to control apparatus for a pay station that provides automatic call limiting and timing features.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Pay stations of the prior art are generally capable of informing the operator at the central office as coins are deposited. The operator maintains control of the audio portion and line connection of the call and requests the calling party at the pay station to deposit coins corresponding to an initial time period in accordance with the tariff rates applicable to the individual call. Thus, as coins are deposited, signals are transmitted to the operator. When the initial time period elapses, the operator requests additional coins as required for additional time of the call beyond the initial purchased time. Alternatively, the operator requests additional coins to be deposited at the end of the call for the overtime period.
While the arrangements of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use, operator assistance is required to insure proper payment and timing of telephone calls.